Wife of the Death God
by NarutoAngel
Summary: Things have changed since she died. What would happen when she is reborn again. Only this time as one of us Biju? Persephone has returned. Naruto/Saint Seiya Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Seiya.**

**A/N: Well guys, here's the main story, as I promised. Enjoy.**

The roar of the waterfalls were soothing, yet not enough to mask the sounds of approach. The old wizened man who sat calmly next to the rushing waters looked up at the person and gave a silent start of surprise.

"You…"

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Gold Saint?" the man greeted, sounding a bit breathless. His features, as ageless as ever, looked exhausted but cheerful as ever. "Mind if I sit next to you for a while, just until I get my bearings back? It's been… along morning."

The old man nodded his consent and with a breath of relief, the other sat down next to him.

"Whoo! Thanks Dohko. I owe you another to my long list of owing you stuff.." He stretched his back, popping the cricks the recent battle had inflicted. "This place is still the same from back then, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes. Not much has changed, just the young ones who live on its soil."

"So your apprentice has gone then? A shame. I wanted to ask him something."

"Hmm?" Dohko looked at the wolf of old.

"I've seen the future once more. It's the only reason why I'm banged up. Otherwise, I might've escaped sooner. This future troubles me, because it involves that of which we believed to be finished. But I believe business with the god of death is never finished, isn't it, Dohko?"

"Yes. Sion and I understood that when the war ended two hundred years ago, leaving us the only survivors. If this is what you've come to tell my apprentice, Hoko, then don't. I want him to live a long life as a Saint. This time, I want more than two people to be alive when this is over."

"No, no. That isn't my intention at all," Hoko assured, waving his hand. "You know about the Galaxic Wars that going on in Japan, right? Well, one of my people are about to go there on invitation of one of the saints. But if she goes there, then she will be in danger. Our own situation is a bit precarious at best. I just wanted the Dragon Saint to help her a bit. After all, she's a bit… grouchy."

Dohko raised his brows in amusement. "Which one is this Biju?" he asked.

"Yonbi no Sado, the cockatrice of poison," the wolf answered. "Hmm? Maybe I should ask everyone to help."

"That troublesome?"

"Well of course! She's a bit sensitive in the terms of close bonds." He stood. "Well, I better go or my pursuers might find me and cause trouble you. Later, Dohko."

"It was good seeing you again, my friend," the old man nodded.

However, Hoko stopped after taking a few steps. "Oh yeah. Yonbi isn't really my concern right now. It's what will happen later."

"Hmm?" Dohko stood, not liking the sudden change of tone the wolf had.

"When the war begins, careful. Because she's return."

"Who, Hoko?"

Hoko gave a wryly smile. "She who started this world, when she allowed herself be killed by the humans she coveted." Turning back, he began to fade. "The one Hades loved, Persephone, has returned."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't forget to read Blood Ties first!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Seiya.**

"Well look at this, Yonbi! An invitation from Shun!" Roshi called, waving the paper around.

Pausing in her shredding, Yonbi looked at Roshi, her gold eyes urging to continue.

Roshi smiled happily. Since the departure of the Japanese boy, his charge had been more meltingly of late than during the early years of her stay on Andromeda Island. Still grinning, he read over the invitation, explaining. "It looks like he's taken part of something called the Galaxic Wars. His fight is scheduled two nights from now. Hey look! He's even supplied us with tickets!" He held up the two airline tickets that came with the invitation.

Yonbi put down the kitchen knife and wiped her hands on her apron before coming over, looking down at the paper. There, she saw, was a little inscribed note addressed to her. She recognized Shun's writing.

_Even though I wish not to fight, I still want to show you the fruit of my labors. Also, I want to go sightseeing with you. Japan does not have to hold bad memories for you. Please come. -Shun_

"Silly boy," she whispered, turning away back to the kitchen. "The Council was clear. I am not to leave this island."

"There are ways to get around them, with Kyuubi's help," Roshi pointed out.

Yonbi picked up the knife. "Right now, our kind are in a delicate situation. I will not do anything to bring disaster to Kyuubi's plans," she said firmly and continued with preparing the food.

"Shun will be disappointed," he said, using a tone intended to make her feel guilty. As if she didn't already.

"Shun knows me," she replied and turned her back on her jinchurki, leaving him to sigh and lament over the chance of escaping our of this hell.

He knows me, Yonbi added quietly. And that is why I cant go.

Behind her, Roshi sighed. "Sorry about this, Yonbi. I was really hoping you would agree."

And the world turned black. The short green haired girl fell back, only to be caught by her jinchurki. As he began to carry her, Roshi said in passing to the Silver Saint watching, "She needs to go, Daidulos. She's been torturing herself for too long. Soon, one of her kin will appear before her and I do not want the past to tamper her judgment. Besides, this too was Kyuubi-sama's order. And the last order of the great Sandaime."

Daidulos stepped aside. "I will not stop you. Though I will not be regretting being with her when she awakes."

Roshi smiled ruefully. "I know, but I've also taken care of her for her entire life. Therefore, I know her better than anyone."

**---**

Recently, Sanbi had begun to wonder if Kyuubi was messing with him. Finding the great goddess who had cursed them, a little girl of only thirteen years of age, had been sickeningly easy. After all, she was broadcasting a tournament all over the world.

"There she is, Sanbi-sama. My isn't she a beauty," Haku commented from his post on the coliseum's roof, looking down as the girl and her bodyguard/butler got out of the fancy car and made their way inside. "But she doesn't look like much. Is she really the one who caused this fate?"

"Don't mistake her on appearance. That can be said about many of our comrades, the ones who have not awaken," Sanbi replied through gritted teeth and took out a national cell phone. Clicking speed dial, he waited until the other picked up. "Hey, I found the little girl. She's safe and sound and currently enjoying a hefty fortune. Is that all you wanted me to do or do you have a job worth doing for me, you stupid fuck of a Demon King."

"Sanbi-sama!" Haku protested but was ignored.

"_Is she now? I'm glad to hear it," _Kyuubi replied, not at all upset at the names. _"And to answer your question, yes. A new job has arrived but I believing it shall be quite disappointing to you. But who knows? If I'm right, you might have a little action."_

"And what job is that?" Sanbi demanded.

"_Well, for starters, Yonbi should be making her way over there so wait for her. Then the two of you must play bodyguard to Athena until further notice. Cause if my hunch is right, she is in trouble from within."_

"What the hell does that mean?" Then he realized something. "Wait, why is Yonbi coming here? I thought she was on a permanent vacation on Andromeda Island."

"_She was but I overrode that decree. After all, in the affairs of my Biju, _I _have the final say. Till later."_ He hung up, leaving the turtle Biju in an enraged state.

"So what are we to do now? What did Kyuubi-sama say?"

"He said," Sanbi growled to his jinchurki in answer, "to baby-sit a spoiled goddess."

**---**

Roshi sighed. "Yonbi, I know you're mad at me but we're here and I don't think you're about to give Shun the cold shoulder. C'mon, give a smile at least."

If the older gentleman was hoping that the mention of the boy would tamper her spirits, he was dearly wrong. In a position too close to be the fetal position, Yonbi stared out the window terrified to move or do naught else. Memories, after all, were accursed things of the mind, especially the bad ones. And those were currently having a marathon in her head.

Even if the places had changed, she could still feel the horrors of those days.

"Why did Kyuubi-sama insist I be here?" she asked out loud, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Why else? Because he wants you to heal, Yonbi," Roshi told her. "Seeing you like this hurts him the most, this pain that should have been prevented at all costs. You must understand, child."

Yonbi didn't answer, only because they have arrived. And because he, the little boy who grew so much in her absense from him, was waiting, opening the door like a gentleman.

"Welcome to Japan, Yonbi-san," Shun told his best friend.

Like always, she couldn't refuse that smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Seiya.**

**A/N: Don't forget to read Blood Ties first!  
**

**Response to Reviews:**

**Wicked Lady: I know. I was all expecting it and then Hades dies and no Persephone. Heck, they even showed Artemis and her angels knights-thing-people and Zeus too. But was there any Persephone? Nooo… So that's mostly what led to the creation of this fic. Sigh. Anywho, I'm glad you're enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.**

_Childish laughter filled the air of the Elysian fields, the kind that came from a pure-hearted girl who played with joyous nymphs. Two gods watched, their similar appearances signifying them as brothers. Yet one had silver features while the other was of golden stature. Nevertheless, they were both beautiful and wore fond smiles as they watched the young girl, a goddess in her own right._

_She was beautiful, the very image of life. There was much of her mother in her, the goddess of spring Demeter, yet, there also a part of her that was distinctly her. A part that understood darkness was part of light, and death was a part of life. Golden eyed, long white blonde hair, having the tint of blue. Her simple white dress were wrapped with vines and there was a faint indication of wings behind her back. Green ones with the same style as her dress._

_The girl laughed, waving at the two gods to join her and the nymphs in their game. But she stopped, looking towards her left as she felt a presence, one that filled her with such joy she ran towards it, happy and glad for his safe return. She threw him off, surprised as she jumped into his arms, despite the darkness that hovered over him, the dead flowers at his feet. _

_But he wasn't surprised for long. The dark god smiled lovingly down at her, returning her hug with the tightening of his arms, as though scared if his grip was loose, she would be taken away from him, not for the four mouths that had dictated by her mother, but forever. _

"_Persephone, my wife," he greeted her._

"_Hades," she smiled, "my husband. My darling husband."_

_She lifted her head, he lowered his. In the view of the brothers and nymphs, they showed their love with a kiss._

Hoko startled himself, waking up from his cross legged stance on the floor. It took him a moment to register his surroundings-the hard ground beneath him, the roar of the waterfall behind him. The Gold Saint beside him.

"Did you fall asleep?" Dohko asked mildly, opening one eye to stare at his friend.

"If I did, then it was only my body. My soul went back to the past," Hoko explained, raising a shaking hand to cover his face. "These visions are so taxing, even more so of late," he murmured wryly. "This is one of the reasons why I have a license but don't drive."

The old man chuckled. The two had been meditating since morning, until he felt his friend leave him. His body had been there, true, an image of perfect serenity itself, but his spirit had fled like an impish child, running to places beyond the power of men, watching events as an outside observer. Dokho wasn't sure if he could handle such madness. Not a day went by did he wonder how the wolf managed it.

"Was what you saw horrible?" he asked, not really prying for details but leaving the invitation.

"Do you remember Julianna?"

Both of Dohko's eyes shot open and he stared at the wolf. It was a long time before he could answer the question and even then he could only nod. "Not a day goes by when I don't think of her. Or the sacrifices she gave for us, for Athena."

"The visions I've been having of late, rather from the ones I have of the future or preordained events leading to it, during the times when I lower my guard down the most, are of her. It's almost as though my soul is forever doomed to suffer my guilt. Forever to see the what ifs. What if I had done that? What if I had done this? It's like a merry-go-around in my head, only I have no enjoyment from it or are the marble creatures we ride upon so sickening sweet." He sighed ruefully. "But then again, not all of the visions are sad. I see her smile, see her laugh, see her make the best of life for her two boys. She became a hero, you know, among the Council members. By bringing the heirs back to Japan, she managed to restore the Shodai clan and became the grandmother of the Shodai Hokage, the man who founded our capital."

"I'm glad to hear. She deserves that much," Dohko said.

"Yeah. Which brings us to the other visions…"

They both grew silent and the old man suddenly became weary. "Not yet," he begged the wolf. "Not now. It's too soon. They are not ready to properly defend Athena."

"No," Hoko assured him. "Not yet. Hades is still slumbering, thank the gods for that. But I am afraid. Yeah, you heard right. I'm scared and with good reason. Cause I'm beginning to figure out who Persephone has been reborn as this century. And believe me when I say this. It's the worst life she's lived."

**---**

"Naruto-kun, I love you. I love you so much that I can think of naught else. Please, take me."

The blonde gave a visible shudder. "Okay, I appreciate you taking the time off to help me with my problems. But I don't like the fact you made it into some sick play. And please, damn fox, take the damn dress off!"

"But it wont be as realistic. And it's a kimono, not a dress," Kyuubi pointed out. He currently lounged on a couch in the study they were in, a script in hand. Apparently, the costumes he had had in mind were influenced by the movie _Memoirs of a Geisha._ White powder incased his face along with the brilliant paints of a geisha's makeup. A beautiful black kimono wrapped his body lusciously, the embedded red cranes flitting as if in flight. His long red hair had been pulled up by golden pins.

Remarkably, despite his jinchurki's remarks, the fox looked quite beautiful dressed as a woman. There was even enough masculinity to melt the hearts of the maids standing by.

Naruto growled. "I don't want this to be realistic. All I wanted was a little advice! And who the heck wrote this junk! There's no way things will happen this way or she would automatically say any of this to me!" he yelled, flipping through the written scenes.

"Jiraiya, of course. I had told him about your little problem and he assured me this was the best course." Kyuubi tsked at his jinchurki's expression. "Well sorry, Naruto-kun. I just wanted to help and who better to ask than the great expert himself? And besides, I truly don't know how to get a woman's affections because I never really need to in the first place. They all came to me." To prove his point, he twirled the hair of the nearest blushing maid, reaching behind to nip her ear, causing her to giggle. "Just ask your ancestor."

He dodged the flying book and laughed as his blonde descendant stomped his way out of the study. Kyuubi stood to follow, dropping the top part of the kimono to reveal the male yukata below. He followed Naruto to the next room, leaning against the doorframe and watched him fume.

"Tell me, Naruto-kun," he said, his eyes burning red as he stared at the boy. "Are you doing this out of love or out of sympathy?"

There was a crash as several vases were broken by an unseen force. A shard flew by and slashed the fox's cheek, the wound splattering open with a small spray of blood.

"Temper, temper," he scolded, making no move to wipe the blood off, mildly registering that two of the most priceless vases belonging to the Namikaze family had just been destroyed.

"Then shut your damn mouth," Naruto warned. "I hate it how you always suspect things that aren't true! Why cant you just accept that I love Sakura?"

"Because, Naruto-kun, love and lust are two totally different things," Kyuubi warned. "And did I mention I'm in heat." He wanted to laugh at the expression on the blonde's face. But due to the severity of this conversation, he held it in. "And," he added, "I wonder how much you are affected by it with our bond."

"Our curse," Naruto corrected.

"Call it what you will," Kyuubi shrugged. "It amounts to the same thing. Back to the point, I don't want you to mistake my instinctive urges to your humane ideal of love."

"I have loved her long before I met you," Naruto whispered.

"And I've known I have had eight others, my brethren, all along. I knew I had others who were like me out there long before I ever learned the monster I am," the fox replied rather curtly. "Anyways, I though I should warn you. My heat lasts another two days. If you still love this woman after then, maybe it's genuine. In the meantime, stay away from her."

With this last warning, Kyuubi left the young man to brood, feeling his increasing distress through the bond that tied them. He smiled ruefully and wiped most of the makeup from his face with the back of his hand. In some ways, he felt sorry for the young man whose held the burdens only he should hold. The other, the fox loved tormenting him, using the sole sheer fact that he was a human.

After all, it had been a human who first caused this disaster to start.

A sound made him stop in his tracks, as his ears perked to listen in case it was not what he expected. When the sound came again, only this time with more force, he walked quietly in its direction and peeked through the half open door.

Yes, just as he knew there was more of him, other people who shared the same fate, Kyuubi also knew when they were suffering or other maladies, especially if they happen to die. so he knew, as she probably did he knew, what was her ailment and probably guessed the cause.

"I know you're out there, Kyuubi-sama," she said in a breathless tone filled with weariness and exhaustion. "You might as well come in and tell me how disappointed you are."

"I am disappointed," he admitted, "only that I'm not the father."

He followed her suggestion and came inside, sitting close beside her. It was an offering of comfort, one that she gladly accepted.

"Just don't puke on me, Kaku-chan," Kyuubi joked. "Minato said not to dirty it."

"I'll try not to," she said, then threw away, running back to the toilet.

He sighed, following her and helped by holding back her hair as she heaved over the bowl. He rubbed her lower back in a soothing manner and held her again when she was finished, flushing for her.

"Have you told the father?" he asked her quietly.

"No."

"Good. Less trouble for us." Kyuubi closed his eyes and laid the side of his face on top of her head. "The less people know about this child, the less likely the council would hear of it. And perhaps its chances for survival shall increase. You know that, don't you? The council will not let you keep this child. They shall contain you, force you to breed with another of their own choosing to create the perfect child, or as closely as they could."

"Are they really that cruel?" Kaku asked tiredly, limp in his embrace.

"Crueler. Especially in dealing with monsters like us."

They sat there in silence, each basking in each other's presence. The flames of the fox comforted the badger of the earth. Despite having the souls of humans, their animal instinct kept them close, feeling more assured of their position in this world, that of which shows their value. It was what kept them alive longer, kept their sanity in check.

After a little while, Kaku shifted to look up at him. "Why did you tell Naruto that you were in heat? Only females get that," she said.

"Au contrie," Kyuubi grinned. "Males are in heat all year. Why do you think we're always ready for sex?" He tickled her stomach, making her giggle.

"True," she laughed. "But that doesn't mean Naruto would be affected as well."

His mood sobered, though he still retained his smile. "Right," he admitted, "but I need to challenge his choices for the sake of it."

"Kyuubi, Naruto-kun just wants to console his teammate, not mate with her," Kaku told him exasperatedly.

"And I sent you as my ambassador and you come back with a kid," the fox pointed out, touching her flat abdomen. "So even with the best attentions, things can happen for the worst. Also, it's only because you love him that I haven't called for his blood."

"Thank you," she sighed and it seemed her morning episode was over, for Kaku fell asleep. Gently, Kyuubi lifted her in his arms and carried her to her room. He had just laid her down when a visitor appeared.

"Well?" he asked, not turning around.

"Hoko refuses to leave Rozan Five Peaks, claiming it to be safer for him there," the messenger reported. "As for the ones who attacked us, all I can identify were the red cloud patterns on their otherwise dark cloaks."

"I see." Kyuubi clenched his fists. So he's begun to move, he thought quietly. Now, with Athena so far away from her place of safety, it'll be too easy for her to die. I can only hope Kaku's love would keep the Pope sane enough, long enough for my plans to bear fruit.

Looking down at her, his gaze softened. Being the last of her family, Kaku was the most concern of the Council. Should she be allowed to breed? Or is losing the First's Bloodline worth the risk of finally destroying the demon? Now, however, it wouldn't matter at all. For Kyuubi will not allow the Council to take anything of Kaku away. Her life, her child, her entire being. Not like before, when he was careless. And weak.

Leaving his beloved badger to rest, Kyuubi took the jinchurki of his oldest Biju to his study, where his own stood waiting, and began to plan.

**---**

There was little in her life that could stir Yonbi's emotions. Too much death and destruction, the crushing of her spirit that made her simply not care. But ever since meeting Shun, she could think of naught else. She just wanted to protect him, as she has failed to protect everyone else she cared about.

Which is why she was on the verge of killing Shun's older brother for daring to lay a finger on him.

"Who's this?" Phoenix Ikki asked as he looked down at the crazed creature before him.

Looking up, her golden eyes blazing with hatred, Yonbi growled, "The four tails, Yonbi no Sado. Bird of the Damned."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Seiya**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

Yonbi dreamt of blood. Of betrayal and the red liquid coating her body, pouring out of someone like a giant fountain. She was but a child, not yet weaned to the horrors that came with her kind. Red eyes spun in her vision like pinwheels, bringing upon death and insanity that slowly crushed her mind.

When it became to much, she let out a scream of despair and opened her eyes, panting with fear and exhaustion.

Shun was there, hovering over her, holding Yonbi in his embrace. He waited until she calm down, rubbing her back in soothing motions that relaxed her tense muscles.

"I'm sorry, Yonbi-san," he said mournfully and she flinched at the tone of voice he used. "I spoke to you of meeting my nii-san, made it appear like a momentous occasion, something out of a television show or a novel. Instead, nii-san attacked me, attacked you and hurt you in the worst way possible. I'm so sorry that I wasn't stronger, Yonbi-san. I'm sorry that I couldn't prevent that, that you had to protect the weak me."

The cockatrice growled and punched him in the stomach. As Shun doubled over, she stood from the bed and glared at him.

"Stop apologizing," she ordered. "If you want to be sorry, then be for your brother. My desire to kill him has nothing to do with your inability to hurt him. He's your beloved brother; how can you hurt him? However, he did me a grave wrong and I intend to receive retribution for it."

"Na-nani?" Shun panted, looking up with his large dark eyes.

Quietly, head bowed, Yonbi fell to the floor to embrace him. "Did you actually think, that I would forgive someone, even your own brother, for attacking you?" she asked, words muffled against the cuff of his shoulder. "You are a fool, Shun. Have you really not realized what you have done? You have tamed me. I am sure I will stay sane should anything happen to you. That is why," she cupped his face in her hands, staring eye to eye. "I will slay anyone who dare to harm you. Even if that person should be your kin."

"Yonbi-san," he shivered under her touch, his eyes transfixed on her gold stare.

Then she sighed and let go, looking down. "Don't worry," she promised. "I wont kill Ikki. Another thing that matters to me is your happiness. But I will beat him up. You owe me at least that."

Remembering what had transpired, Shun nodded solemnly. "Hai."

It had been terrible. Yonbi had leapt towards the Phoenix saint, fully intending to rip his apart with her bare hands. But Ikki had countered, using his Demon fist to strike Yonbi where she was at her weakest: her mind. She had fallen and Roshi went for the rescue, taking her away as the other saints battle for, and lost, the golden armor of Sagittarius.

Ever since then, Yonbi had been trapped in her nightmares, until her awakening right now.

The demon bird moved away from the boy and towards the door. Shun followed her, stopping her by grabbing hold of her arm.

"Where are you going, Yonbi-san?" he asked.

She looked back with a blank expression. "I'm hungry. I'm going to find the kitchen, cook Italian, and engorge myself in it. Got a problem?" Just then, her stomach made itself known, grumbling its loudest that there was even an echo in the room. A faint blush covered Yonbi's cheeks and she turned away to the door again, embarrassed.

Shun stopped himself from laughing for her sake. "You don't have to do that, Yonbi-san," he told her. "Saori-sama has the best chefs in the world. I'm sure they'll be happy to cook you a meal."

That was true, but Yonbi always preferred to cook for herself. That way, she didn't have to worry about careful of being poisoned. Though, it wouldn't have much of an affect since she was the beast of poison.

Shun, however, was giving her the smile she could not refuse, could not rebel against its sincerity and kindness. She cursed him for having such an expression.

Sighing, she relented and nodded. Shun took her head and she allowed him, leading her to the kitchen. She felt like a lost child, but she still enjoyed the feeling of Shun's calloused fingers entwined with hers.

It was a pleasure she knew she would be paying for later.

--------------

Gaara as usually a patient man. His patience rivaled a saint's and he didn't allow himself to be inflicted by emotions like others often were. However, even he had a breaking point and as he glared down at the drunk figure of Shukaku, he felt himself rapidly reach it.

"Shukaku-sama, why do you insist on causing so much trouble?" he asked quietly with a voice laced with fury. "We don't have time for this nonsense!"

"Ah Gaara-chan!" Shukaku laughed, trying to pick himself up from where he had fallen on the ground. "Lighten up! Kyuu-chan aint say nothing' 'bout a time limiiitttt!" His slur became a loud burp that surprised him to fall over again.

The red head could not argue with that - the Demon King hadn't indeed mention about a need for urgency, just to report their findings as soon as they were able. But there still was a limit on the amount of time they spend looking and fooling around.

With a grunt, Gaara helped his drunk uncle to his feet, a very difficult task as the Biju kept insisting on swaying sideways, having lost his equilibrium in his drunken stupor. Each erratic moment threaten to topple over the man. Gaara heaved him onto a chair and motioned for the bartender, a man named Shui, to give him a glass of water.

Shukaku complained at being made to sit down. "I wanna lie down," he whined like a spoiled child, flailing his arms in a stupid tantrum.

Gaara gave a frustrated sigh as he felt his patience wear thin. His eyes flashed red as sand appeared and caught hold of the drunk man, enclosing his wrists and keeping them at his sides. Then he took the glass from Shui, took a sip to quench his thirst, and threw the rest at Shukaku, hitting him directly in the face.

The tanuki spluttered as the coolness of the water made him sober. Being an enemy of the sand, the liquid had been the perfect thing to boost the beast's already fast metabolism.

Shukaku blinked, his golden eyes losing their drunken haze. He blew at the wet bangs that hung limp in his face, getting the strands out of his vision. "So I cant have fun then, ne Gaara-chan?" he asked quietly, leaning back in the chair. "I cant drown myself in my sorrows?"

"Lives are at stake, Shukau-sama. We We don't have thime for your drunked-ness."

"Here buddy." Shui threw a towel at the Biju's head and shook his own. "Be lucky I closed early for you. Otherwise, I don't know what I be saying to the customers about all this weirdness."

"We appreciate your kindness," Gaara said. "You shall be compensated."

Shui waved his hand at the boy. "Just pay me what you owe for the drinks," he said. "I've got my own pride. Besides, there's nothing I wouldn't do for a friend in need."

"Amen to that." Shukaku raised his fist and together they smacked together in a friendly manner. "Now then, since you keep insisting we work, what have we found, Gaara?"

At least he had dropped the insulting suffix, thought the red head. "The Sanctuary of Poseidon is located in Greece, as told by the information we received."

"Of course!" Shukaku commented. "The Greeks did love their treasures to be close to home."

"While the accurate location is not yet known, recent study of the ocean's patterns show signs of his near awakening," Gaara continued.

"Like Gobi predicted, that old dog," the tanuki mused.

"Nani?"

"Hmm? Didn't you hear the prophecy Gobi gave the King, Gaara?" At the negative response, he sighed. "Well, he foretold the awakening of a new goddess in our realm, one that, with the right influence, could save our kind. However, Kyuubi fears that the other forces, our enemy Athena for example, or the Sea King, might change her way of thinking and cause our destruction. After all, it was because of this goddess that led the Biju to war against Athena, to why Kyuubi killed her."

"Are you sure? Is that what the King told you?" Shui asked. Though not of direct descent to the families with the cursed bloodline, he had been raised by the Iwa family when his own had been destroyed in the past war.

"No. Our king, though awakened, still lacks the memories of that time of history." The tanuki sighed. "As do I and the others who have. It sucks, doesn't it?" He gave a wry smile.

He stood. "Kyuubi wants the ocean god subdue at all costs. Now, we gotta fine him." He picked up an empty glass. "Shui, give me another drink."

"No!"

--------------

The blood had dried a long time ago, and the air had been to stick of decay. Nibi covered her face, thoroughly disgusted by the scene they had discovered.

"Well, there goes vote number three." The musical tone of her partner, the Biju Raiju filled her ears. Her Jamaican dialect made her words bounce like music notes did.

Nibi sighed. "No," she replied. "They were just a possibility. There is no loss here." She turned. "Let us be off, Yugito. There is nothing we can do here."

"Hai, Nibi-sama," Yugito nodded and seemingly disappeared, moving so fast that she seemed a blur.

Raiju turned to her own. "You too, Damien. We'll be alright here. The dead cant harm us as the living could."

More reluctant, Damien relented to his Biju's command. Again, they were alone, surrounded by fools that could not give them further trouble than their deaths already have.

"Raiju, what do you make of this? Could it have been that man?" the cat asked, inspecting the wounds on the bodies much more closely. They were filled with many lacerations and stabbing wounds, obviously from knives and other weapons. It was an obvious murder scene, though by the time they leave, it would be all covered up and no one the wiser.

"Danzou? Of course. That man will stop at nothing to make us weapons. He needs us if he wants to be king," Raiju replied. She placed a gloved hand against the dried blood on the wall, curling it slowly into a fist in her anger. "He's going too far!"

"Calm down. Your electricity will give us away, damn it! Only Kyuubi-sama knows that we're here."

She gritted her teeth and gave a sigh. Nevertheless, the charge stopped and the mongoose was under control of her power.

Nibi watched her with clear eyes. She felt her fellow's pain, suspected that she might've known ssome of these people lying in pieces around them. But she could not express her sympatheisis. Did not know how, really.

How she wished Shaka was here. He made it seem so effortlessly.

"Come. We must give our report as soon as possible before we go to the next. And let us hope to God that we are not too late this time."

"Ha." Raiju ran outside, towards where their jinchurki stood waiting.

Nibi took one look around and sighed. Touching the beads around her neck, she gave a silent prayer for their souls, and followed her fellow Biju.

-----------------------------------------

Yonbi was getting furious. Watching this over grown lug yell at these boys for losing something she saw no value in, especially since he didn't do a thing to help. She hated egonotstic people like this man, and her teeth ached to bite.

Roshi, who sat on a couch with Hyoga the Cygnus Saint, looked her way with concern. Through their tie, he had felt her bloodlust, and was worried how he would feed her without causing too much commotion.

Finally, when the ravings grew to much, Saori, the girl who began this tournament fiasco, stepped in and told the man to be silent.

"We must focus on getting the rest of the Golden Armor," she said. "That should be our top priority."

"Oh really?" Saiya, the saint of Pegasus, sneered. "And what about Ikki? What should we do about him? He's suppose to be one of us! Why has he become this way?"

"Could the experiences of an island change someone so much?" Hyoga asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

"You have no idea," Yonbi replied, finally contributing to the conversation.

All heads turned her way. Feeling that she may as well continue. "There is a fact that they call Hell's Queen Island the embodiment of hell. Did you really expect for a man like Ikki to go to such a place and not come back psycho? You're all more naïve than I thought."

"Excuse me, but who are you to talk to us this way?" Saiya asked angrily.

"Saiya-" Shun tried to warn but Yonbi stood up, stopping any explanations that he had been about to give.

"I am the Biju known as Yonbi no Sado. That is all the reason I am able to talk to you however I want."

"Why you-!" Pegasus grabbed the front of her shirt. "That didn't explain shit!"

"Saiya!"

Too late. Yonbi had already threw him across the room, landing hard against the wall. He gave a grunt as most of his injuries reopened and he fell to a slump.

"Saiya!"

"You're weak and in your condition you're pathetic. If you want to win Ikki, you have to forget that he was ever your friend, because from what I have seen he certainly does not see you as friend," she looked at Shun, "nor brother."

"Then what you suggesting we do?" Shiryu asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yonbi grinned. "We fight back and take your precious armor from his corpse. There really is no other way around it."


End file.
